Generally, a conventional parking assistance device for a vehicle 1s configured to generate a warning sound signal when an obstacle is detected by detectors such as ultrasonic sensors in a predefined area close to the vehicle.
The sound signal generally repeats a warning sound element such as a “beep”. The frequency at which the sound element is repeated is commonly determined depending on the distance between the obstacle and the vehicle, and this frequency increases if the distance is reduced.
However, this sound signal does not allow the driver of the vehicle to know the exact distance between the obstacle and the vehicle.
Therefore, such a device generally relies upon a display, such as a multimedia screen, to indicate this position detected by the detectors. The driver of the vehicle needs to frequently check the display of such a device visually in order to know the current position of the obstacle, which is a visual distraction for the driver. In this respect, entry-level vehicles that do not have a suitable display therefore cannot take advantage of such a safety device, which is particularly useful in order to assist in the parking of vehicles.
The sound signal can also indicate the directivity of the obstacle relative to the vehicle by using a loudspeaker array of the vehicle. However, in order to perceive the directivity of the sound, the driver of the vehicle needs to have good hearing in both ears, which is unfortunately not always the case.